Super's On Still Street
by Disnickey Channel
Summary: Just A little Version Of W.O.W.P - - - Leave Reviews


_**Super's On Still **_** street**

_**Pilot -**_

* * *

- Living Room -

* * *

Kira: Mom ! Mom !

Stephanie: What ! , (puting on an earing)

Kira: So there's this party !

Tom: NO !

Kira: (Freeze's Tom)

Stephanie: Unfreeze your father !

Kira: (Unfreezes Tom)

Tom: Kira your not going to a party , !

Kira: Why !?

Tom: Because I said So that's why no more to it!

Kira: Seriously ,

Tom: Yes seriously (Scratches Stomach)

Xam: (Speed's downstairs)

Tom: Xam , one day your gonna fall on your face.

Xam: That'll be the day you lose some weight.

Kira: (Chuckle's)

* * *

- Intro Plays -

Hey ! , guess what were having in blast

You can't keep up were way to fast

No matter what we stick together

Whenever Weather !

Hey Hey

were living a double life !

were the SUPERS !

* * *

- Weber's Room -

* * *

Weber: Kira , why are you in here ?!

Kira: Im looking for my brush ,

Weber: Why would I have it ?

Kira: Because I Used your toothbrush to rub dad's stomach

Weber: YOU WHAT !

Kira: Yeah..

Weber: Get out !

Kira: Fine !

- School Hallway -

Brandy: Kira ! , soo ?

Kira: My dad said no..

Brandy: What I CANT GO ALONE TO PARTY !

Kira: Calm down ! , im gunna sneekout.

Brandy: I dont know.. last time you did that you ended up hanging from your shoelace.

Kira: Yeah , that was last time , beside's.. nevermind

Weber: Hey Kira ! , I Just entered the mathathon !

Kira: Oh , great for you .

Weber: Yes it is .

Kira: C'mon Brandy .

Brandy: Hi Weber !

Xam: Weber , I've found out how to Time Travel !

Weber: Impossible , Time Travel wont exist for another 12,903,892 Years.

Xam: Shut up , Okay so all I have to do is super speed around the world 15 times and i'll be in 2019

Weber: Idiot.. (Walk's Away)

* * *

- Living Room -

* * *

Xam: Hey , Weber isn't it Mom and Dad's Yearaversity?

Weber: Uh , Anneversity yes.

Xam: We should refuniture the house !

Weber: No that's too much work and i need to study for the marathon.

Xam: C'mon i'll just cheat .

Weber: HA ! , You know nothing about Math !

Xam: (drop's Glass)

Weber: (fixes Glass with powers)

Xam: I know more than you !

Weber: Oh really ?

Xam: Dur !

Weber: What's 10B+904M+W98= ?

Xam: 1,903

Weber: (Drop's Glass)

Xam: Yeah , Im Smart ,

Weber: Well , let's go Get us ome Furniture !

Xam: Yep.

- Kira's Room -

Kira: Brandy , should I go Retro ? or Future !

Brandy: How about Lesly ?

Kira: ooo ! , Lesly

Brandy: Um how again are we gunna pull this off?

Kira: My Mom and Dad are at Bucky's Pizza My Dad's not gunna be back until After 10:00 Pm

Brandy: True.

Kira: C'mon let's go.

- Lesly's Furniture -

Xam: Kira , get's her cloth's here..

Weber: How about that couch ?

Xam: Too Dull.

Weber: (Point's at Another Couch)

Xam: Too Colorful.

Weber: Well !

Xam: Ooo , C'mon on !

* * *

- Jame's House -

* * *

Kira: Man this place is off the hood !

Brandy: It's Hook.

Kira: Come again ?

Brandy: OOO , Jame's is coming !

Kira: (Stand's Akwardly) Act Natural !

Brandy: (Slowly walk's away from Kira)

James: Hey Kira ?

Kira: HI!

James: Having a Good time ?

Kira: GREAT THANKS FOR ASKING ! YOU SMELL LIKE Hot Tamato!

James: Thanks ? (Walk's away)

Brandy: Kira ! , you just made a complete fool of yourself !

Kira: I know ! (cover's Face)

* * *

- Buck's Pizza -

* * *

Stephanie: I wonder what Kira's doing ..

Tom: (Swallow's a Whole Pizza) Who cares !

Stephanie: (Slap's His Arm)

Tom: Fine i'll check (uses Supersonic Hearing)

Kira: I never should have came to this party !

Brandy: Well , atleast your hair's not a mess..

Tom: KIRA!

Sephanie: What ?!

Tom: She went that frat guys party !

Stephanie: Frat guys !

Tom: FRAT GUYS !

* * *

- Sky -

* * *

Stephanie: Watch out today Alot of plane's have crashed

Tom: Stephanie i've been flying longer than you.

Stephanie: (Crashs into Tom)

Tom: (Fall's down)

Stephanie: (Land's) That went well..

* * *

- Jame's House -

* * *

Tom: Kira Super ! you get your Behind !

Old Lady: (Faint's)

Tom: Wrong House..

Stephanie: Cmon !

Kira: Mom ?, Dad ? it's only 7:00 ?!

Stephanie: I know and your going home (Drag's by leg)

* * *

- Living Room -

* * *

Xam: What we gunna do !?

Weber: Don't worry it's only 7:00

~DoorBell Ring's~

Weber: Your on your own ! (Disapear's into Thin air)

Xam: You can't just ! , Oh Geez's !

Weber: (Open's door)

Xam: (Superspeed's Upstair's)

Tom: and once my food goes down well have a long talk.

Tom:(Sit's down and falls)

Stephanie: Where's the couch !

Xam: (Scream's)

Stephanie: (Fly's threw the floor)

Xam: Ugh Mom ! , please no !  
Weber: (Hit's Kira)

Kira: Weber !

Tom: (Slam's Door)

Kira: If I get busted you do too !

* * *

- Super Chamber -

* * *

Tom: Your all grounded ! and for the rest of the week you'll have your superpowers vanquished !

Xam: Aright !

Kira: yeah , that's fair.

Weber: But it's Friday ?

Kira: (Smack's Weber)

Stephanie: Man you guys suck when i was a teen I got away with everything,

- The Ending -

Xam: (Hang's Upside down from Bed)

Weber: On the upside ! , I did get us Free reading after 9:00 !

Kira: (Flick's Head)

* * *

**PROMO**

* * *

On The all New Super's On Still Steet

The 3 kid's go into training for the Superlympic's

Tom: Guy's this is serious ,

Kira: So is The Hump On your Back !

Weber: Dad I Already Know im gunna win every catagory !

But when an Old rival come's back !

JJ: Hello Super's !

3Kids: JJ !?

Will the all evil JJ stop The Super's from winning ?

Find Out Tomorrow .


End file.
